Pretty Cure All Stars Elemagika: Yosei! Ai! Shiawase! Eien ni Kagayaku! GO!
is the ninth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the second of the randomed films, and is the 22nd movie overall in the Pretty Cure ''movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on March 13, 2016. The Electric Shock Pretty Cure! characters (excluding Cure Surge) will make their first movie debut. Synopsis *Pretty Cure All Stars Elemagika Transcript'' Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Liona Takamachi / Cure Cable * Opalite Terranova / Cure Bolt * Vivian Sherman / Cure Neutron * Ebony White / Cure Techno Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Siren * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Miss Shamour * Watts * Radio * Wire * Jazz Secondary Characters * Kiryuu Kaoru * Kiryuu Michiru * Chinen Miyuki * Regina * Blue * Sagara Seiji * Hikawa Maria * Nanase Yui * Aihara Yuuki * Bella Takamachi * Leonel Takamachi * Alvin Stronghold Movie Characters Returning * EnEn * Gureru * Sakagami Ayumi * Yumeta New * Shadow Master * Elemental Lords **Earth Lord **Airy Lord **Water Lord **Fire Lord *'Tantai Quad' **Hidama **Mizuko **Daichi **Kikaze *Denetsu Miyumi / Cure Legend *Denetsu Takeru / Legendary Warrior *Chiko *Chika Downfallers Rockanyon Led by: Earth Lord *Cure Black *Cure Bloom *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Lovely *Cure Flora *Cure Cable Cloud Palace Led by: Airy Lord *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Cure Berry *Cure Marine *Cure Beat *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Princess *Cure Mermaid *Cure Neutron Ocean Jive Led by: Water Lord *Shiny Luminous *Cure Lemonade *Cure Pine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Muse *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Honey *Cure Twinkle *Cure Bolt Volcanic Storm Led by: Fire Lord *Cure White *Cure Egret *Cure Rouge *Milky Rose *Cure Passion *Cure Moonlight *Cure Rhythm *Cure Sunny *Cure Sword *Cure Ace *Cure Fortune *Cure Scarlet *Cure Techno Trivia * Like the New Stage and Haru no Carnival trilogies, not every Cure spoke. The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: ** Max Heart: Black and White ** Splash Star: Bloom and Egret ** GoGo: Dream and Coco ** Fresh: Peach, Passion, and Tarte ** Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine ** Suite: Melody and Beat ** Smile: Happy, Peace and all mascots ** Doki Doki: All (sans Ace and Ai) ** Happiness Charge: All ** Go! Princess: All ** Electric Shock: All ***As of this film, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Happy, Cure Heart and Cure Diamond are the only Cures who have had speaking lines since their debut in the All Stars films. * This is the first time that Liona bumps from the two lead Cures (Haruka & Megumi), which it might be included as meeting. * This is the third All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * The Electric Shock Cures (excluding Liona) were written in English surnames instead of japanese. **However, if the the next Elemagika Movie, the other four are the only written in English. * Cure Wire was expulsion also. But Bella was included in the All Star movie. *Like DX3, this is the second time that the Cures are separated in the teams in same places. * This movie was based from the full episodes of Paddle Pop Elemagika. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Pretty Cure All Stars Elemagika: Yosei! Ai! Shiawase! Eien ni Kagayaku! GO! Merchandise ''for more information. Category:Movies Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Crossovers Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies'